Sam
by DyanaRoseJill
Summary: A new steam engine with a secret joins the trainyard


Author's notes: I wrote this story back in 2004, and it was hosted on my website, but I'm migrating away from there, and posting some of my stories here now.

The sun was high overhead, bathing the entire trainyard in warm light.

A little too warm, Rusty thought as he stood at one of the water towers adding several more gallons of water to his boiler. On a warm day like today he did not want to take the chance of running out of water.

The tracks vibrated with the approach of a train. Rusty didn't move as he was already off in the sidings.

Electra roared past with his components.

"Drink up Rusty," the engine teased, "Wouldn't want to run out of water today..."

Rusty made a face. Electra did not need water and took every opportunity to remind Rusty how he was not dependent on it to run.

Electra's components laughed, chanting something about Rusty needing water and coal.

Rusty rolled his eyes. Since things never got any worse then the occasional teasing he didn't mind it as much. Besides, he could always remind Electra which engine was faster.

He finished his drink and went down the rails, back to work. The coaches were waiting.

He pulled into the station to wait for the coaches to unload and load, half listening to their chatter. Sometimes it was worth listening to, even entertaining.

Suddenly a whistle pierced through the station.

Rusty frowned; he did not recognize that pattern. He politely whistled a hello back.

Coming Through! The whistle called, Take Care!

I hear! Rusty whistled back, All Clear!

Where is this? The whistle asked.

Rusty looked puzzled, but he whistled back the name of his trainyard.

I thank you the whistle answered.

Welcome Rusty called back.

"We're ready Rusty," Pearl said, tugging on his couplings.

"Okay, here we go," Rusty said, "Woo-woo!"

At the next station Rusty pulled up in his spot only to discover that there was another engine in the next set of tracks, which were usually empty.

He looked at the engine. He was a steam engine, a bright metallic blue. Behind him were two identical coaches in the same blue. Identical except that one had red hair, the other blonde.

Hello the engine whistled politely.

Hello again, Rusty answered, recognizing the whistle.

"Oh, it is you?" the engine said, "Thank you for your help before."

"No worries," Rusty answered, "I'm glad to help."

"Do you know where the central roundhouse is?" the engine asked.

"Yeah I do," Rusty said, "It's down these tracks a few miles. We're on the edge of the line that leads there."

"Oh. Thank you again."

"Your welcome," Rusty said automatically, "Why are you lookin' for the roundhouse?"

"I will be joining this line," the steamer answered.

"Really?" Rusty asked, "Cool. I'm Rusty."

He rolled a step closer and held out his hands.

The other steamer paused for a second and then rolled forward to touch hands with Rusty.

"My name is Sam," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Rusty said, "I guess that we'll be seeing each other around now then."

"Indeed," Sam answered.

Rusty looked back at his train, which appeared to be ready.

"I'd better run before I'm late," he said, "I'll see you around."

"Yes I am sure that you will," Sam answered.

Rusty hitched the coaches behind and whistled a good-bye as he took off down the tracks.

Sam looked back at his coaches and, in sync they hitched up again and the three rolled down the tracks in the direction that Rusty had said was the roundhouse.

When Rusty returned home late that night after dropping Pearl off after their "unscheduled " run there was nothing unusual. He was tired and so he went to his room, shut down and went to sleep.

The next morning Rusty pulled up to the water tower to fill his boiler when he saw Sam pulling up as well.

"Go ahead," Rusty said.

"No. This is your trainyard. You go first," Sam said.

Rusty shrugged, "Alright. If you say so." He pulled into place and took his drink. When he finished he pulled aside to let Sam pull in.

"Do you have somewhere to go now?" Sam asked.

Rusty shrugged, "Yeah, but it can wait. I want to make sure that you know where you're going."

"I do," Sam said, his coaches unhitched as he pulled into place. "Thank you for your concern."

Rusty smiled at his coaches, "I don't think that we were introduced..."

"I am Sandra," the red-head said, "Sam's-"

"And that is Kristen," Sam interrupted, pointing to the blonde car. He gave the coaches a brief Look and they nodded.

The expression on their faces looked vaguely familiar to Rusty, but he could not place it.

He smiled, "Nice to meet all of you."

The coaches nodded, moving closer to Sam a bit shyly.

Rusty looked at the clock. "I'd better run, you'll be alright?"

"Yes." Sam answered.

Rusty grinned, "Okay," he whooshed away down the tracks in a cloud of steam.

Sandra looked at her engine oddly, "How come you did not want me to finish?"

"I...just didn't." Sam said.

Sandra nodded, "All right..." she said a bit reluctantly.

"Come on," he ordered.

Sandra obediently took his couplings and Kristen took hers. Sam shot down the tracks, the speed making him feel better.

"Sam?" Kristen ventured.

"What is it?"

"The steamer-Rusty-he seemed nice," she said softly, "I do not think that he will be a problem for us."

"No...I suppose not. But I still do not want anyone to know. And I would appreciate it if from now on when you introduced yourselves you would only use your names."

"Yes Sam," the two coaches said in unison.

Under Rusty's urging Sam and his train turned up at Dinah's Diner for lunch.

"Hey there sugar," a buffet car said pulling up to his table, "What can I get you?"

"Could I see a menu?" Sam asked politely, "I have never been here before..."

The coach smiled and set down three menus down on the table, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sam blinked a bit and then reached out a hand to his coaches. Sandra took his hand, and the hand of Kirsten.

He closed his eyes briefly.

The two girls looked a bit pale for a minute as Sam's color improved.

He let go and nodded. Kirsten put her head down on the table sleepily.

Sam looked a bit apologetic, "I'm sorry..." he started.

Sandra shook her head, "We will be fine in a few minutes. It's what we're here for..."

Sam nodded, "But that does not mean that I must like it."

"Don't be upset," Kirsten pleaded, "Please don't."

"I am all right," he assured her, "I'm not upset. Decide what you want to eat."

Sandra opened her menu and Kirsten sat up to open hers.

Sam came to a stop as he stared up at the large building down the track from the roundhouse.

"Who do you suppose lives there?" he asked.

"Someone rich," Sandra answered, "Richer then us..."

Sam nodded, "Yes. And someone that does not want to live in the same roundhouse as the rest of the trains..."

"I don't know that I want to meet someone that would think that..." Kirsten started.

"I agree..." Sam said, "Perhaps we should move along."

Suddenly there was the blast of a horn and the door opened.

Sam pulled his train off into the sidings to let this train pass.

The red and blue electric engine roared past with five cars behind.

"I guess that answers our question," Sandra said, staring after him.

"I didn't think that there were any other electrics on this line..." Sam said shaking his head.

"I guess there are..." Sandra said a bit dreamily.

"Sandra!" Sam snapped.

"Sorry ma- Sam..." she said sheepishly.

"Outta the way steamer!" the electric engine snapped.

Sandra opened her mouth to reply, but Sam shook his head and she obediently fell silent.

After they had gone down the tracks a ways Sandra sighed, "Sam, I don't understand, why did you put up with that?"

"He wasn't especially mean," Kirsten said, "And he did not do anything."

"Yeah, I guess... but..." Sandra protested.

"Sandra, just drop it alright? I really do not want to call any attention to us. I just want to be able to fit in..." Sam answered.

"All right," Sandra said agreeing, but obviously not wanting to. She hitched behind her engine again and they continued down the tracks, back to work.

Electra roared down the tracks, sparks flying under his wheels as electricity surged through his frame, supplemented by the power he gleaned from his five components. That's what they were built for. That and serving him. As long as they served their purpose he didn't really care whatever else they did.

Right now he was actually working, which he figured that he needed to do every now and then in order to insure the fact that he and his train would still be fed.

Rusty looked up as Electra pulled in to load. The two engines did not acknowledge each other.

Pearl eyed the components. She remembered being in Electra's train, and while she had not had any problems she couldn't imagine still being in his train.

The girls were chatting, same as Pearl's train of coaches would be, but there was something...different.

"Krupp!" Electra called suddenly.

"Yes Master?" Krupp asked, unhitching from the rear of the train.

"Tell the steamer that his coaches should not stare at other trains. And also that he should probably move on."

Krupp obediently unhitched and moved over towards the steam engine.

Rusty stifled a growl and shot away down the tracks before Krupp could say anything.

During the next few weeks Sam and his coaches settled into the train yard.

Rusty rather liked this new steamer. Sam was a bit quiet, but that was okay. He seemed like a good friend.

In addition to making friends with Rusty and the other cars Sam had carefully kept himself and his coaches away from Electra.

"I'm not arguing against you wanting to stay away from him," Rusty said, "But you seem to really not like him."

"Oh," Sam said, "Well I guess that I just do not want to deal with him."

"I understand, electric engines are weird. They're just...not normal."

"Yeah..." Sam said softly, "I guess that you're right. I've...had bad experiences with electrics."

"Yeah?" Rusty asked, realizing that this was the first time that Sam had voluntarily given information about his past.

"Yeah," Sam said, "It wasn't the same engine, but I want to avoid any sort of trouble."

Rusty nodded, a bit curiously, "What happened?"

Sam shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Rusty said quickly, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Sam said, "Don't worry about it." He smiled.

In the coaches section of the roundhouse, Kirsten had been adopted by Ashley and Buffy. They were fixing her long strawberry-blonde hair. Kirsten was sitting perfectly still. She rather liked her new friends and hoped that she could keep them.

"So," Buffy said, "Let's get the gossip."

"What?" Kirsten asked softly.

"Tell us about Sam," Ashley said, "I mean, I know that he's your and your sister's engine, but is he either of your *engine*?"

Kirsten looked confused.

Buffy giggled, "Sugar, is there anything more going on in your train?"

"Well..." Kirsten started, looking at her friends. She could trust them, she knew that she could. Then suddenly she blinked and looked uncomfortable for a fraction of a second.

She smiled, "Well I'm not suppose to tell, but I think that Sam and Sandra are approaching that point."

Ashley grinned, "Mmm, I knew it!"

Buffy nodded, "The way they act, it's obvious."

"How do they act?" Kirsten asked softly.

"Well she gets this kinda glassy look around him, and he's very protective of her..."

"Oh," Kirsten said, "I see. Please do not tell anyone what I told you."

Buffy nodded, "Trust us, we can keep secrets."

"Can you?" Kirsten asked, getting that odd look again. Then she smiled, "Good."

Sam flopped down next to Rusty.

"I'm exhausted," he said, "Is it always this busy around here?"

Rusty shook his head, "No... they don't usually have once-a-year events that require a great deal of transporting." He smiled, "I'm glad you're here, otherwise I'd be doing double shift."

"I am glad I could help," Sam said.

Rusty sighed.

"What?"

"With that expression of yours, I can never tell if you're being sarcastic or not," Rusty said.

Sam looked at the steamer blankly and then burst out laughing, "I do come across like that, don't I?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

Sam laughed and coughed a bit.

"Did you want some water?" Rusty asked, a bit concerned.

"But it's yours..." Sam started.

Rusty shrugged, "I'll get more."

"If you're sure..."

"I am," Rusty said with a smile, offering Sam his water bottle.

"Thanks..." Sam said, opening the bottle and downing it, filling his boiler again, "I nearly ran out of water on the way here..."

"Not nice," Rusty said sympathetically.

Sam gave Rusty his bottle back, "Oh, I'm sorry, I drank all of it..." He started to stand up, "I'll get you more..."

Rusty nodded, that was generally the way things worked. Once again he couldn't help thinking that Sam was a little odd. But if Sam had been the only steamer in a yard full of electric engines maybe it was understandable.

Sam rolled over to the water tower and filled Rusty's bottle, then finished filling his boiler.

"Thanks," he said again, giving Rusty the water back.

Sam glided down the tracks with his coaches behind him, not really paying attention to where he was going. He had the afternoon and evening off and he intended to enjoy it.

Finally he came to a stop in an empty yard, figuring that he and his train could have some privacy now.

"Okay," he said, "We'll stop here."

Sandra and her sister unhitched.

Kirsten rolled over to her engine, "Sam?" she started.

He smiled at her, "yeah?"

"Sam, I don't think that we can do this..." she started.

"No," Sam answered, "I don't want to talk about it now. It's a nice day, we should just enjoy it."

"But Sam, we need to talk about this..."

"No," Sam insisted.

"But-"

"NO!" Sam roared, "We are NOT going to talk about it."

Kirsten backed away and nodded, "Yes," she said bowing her head.

"Aw, Kirsten, I'm sorry," Sam said rolling over to her.

She sank down on a bench and didn't look up at him.

Sam rolled over and sank down to his knees, looking up at her, "I really am sorry..."

Kirsten strained to keep a straight face, and then she giggled and looked at him.

He held out his arms and she gave him a hug.

"So," he started, "Are you two okay? I mean... how are things going for you two?"

"The coaches here are nice," Sandra said, "They've been sweet to us. The steamers are nice, and the freight cars are...well freight cars."

"but other then that, everything is going well?" Sam asked.

The two coaches nodded in unison.

"Good..." Sam said relieved, "I like it here too. I hope we can stay."

"Why wouldn't we be able to stay?" Sandra asked.

Sam turned and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," she said softly, "I see..."

Rusty gasped at hearing the sound of a crash and he tore down the tracks towards the sound.

He warily skidded to a stop, seeing Electra standing there sparking, with a superior look on his face.

Sandra and Kirsten were huddled behind their engine. Sam looked a bit dented, but he stood protectively in front of his coaches.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" he growled at the electric.

"Why don't YOU stay out of my way!" Electra retorted, "You got in MY way."

"I didn't think that you owned any of the tracks around here!" Sam answered.

Electra growled, "If I were you I'd watch what I was saying right about now."

"Well you aren't me, and I'm glad of it!"

"Watch it steamer..."

"I'm only tellin' the truth electric!"

Electra growled, nobody had ever used "electric" as an insult before to him. "I hope that you're prepared for me..." he said in a deadly calm tone.

"Oh I'm sure that I'm prepared for you," Sam retorted, "After all, you're just an electric engine, nothing to worry about."

Rusty gasped at that, Oh dear... he groaned, preparing to run and get the repair truck, there was no saving Sam now...

"You stupid steamer," Electra growled, "You're going to regret ever messin' with me."

"I already do," Sam said, "You're making me late for lunch!"

Electra snarled, unhitched his train, and stormed over to Sam, sparks flying.

"Get out of here," Sam said to his coaches.

"But Sam-"

"I said GET OUT OF HERE!" Sam nearly shouted, "NOW!"

The two coaches looked at their engine and obeyed.

Sam crossed his arms and glared at Electra, "You're about to make a mistake, I suggest that you give it up now while you can."

Behind a nearby shed, Kirsten covered her face, "After all that he was on about not letting our secret out, and he's about to blow it now."

"It's engine pride I guess," Sandra said, setting a comforting hand on Kirsten's shoulder.

She covered her ears, "I don't want to hear it."

It's difficult to say who was the most surprised that day.

Electra advanced on Sam. Then suddenly he reached out and zapped the steamer, again, then hit him.

Sam was reduced down to his knees and he gritted his teeth against the attacks as electricity surged through his frame.

"That," he panted, "Was very stupid."

"Then how come you're on the ground?" Electra sneered.

"Because..." Sam jumped up to his wheels and glared at Electra with a glint in his eyes that seemed oddly familiar to the electric engine.

Sam reached out and electricity surged through his frame again.

Electra gasped in shock as the "steamer" sent a thunderbolt at the other engine, stunning him.

"Because of that," Sam finished, standing over the other engine.

Electra panted and growled, sending another lightning bolt at Sam.

If Rusty hadn't been in total shock, and rather frightened he probably would have found this fight rather interesting to watch, but as it was, he turned and ran.

Sam was seeing spots and feeling low on power, and water, but he was not about to yield to the arrogant electric engine. He generated a very large thunderbolt and hit Electra dead on.

Electra collapsed, live electricity flowing through his frame.

Sam panted heavily, exhausted and very low on power, but he was still on his wheels. He took a breath and started to go.

Electra reached out and shocked Sam once again.

Sam gasped as he ran down the tracks, feeling things break. This was not right, his circuits were dangerously overloaded and he felt a fuse blow. Worst of all, the electricity was going where it should not have, across his boiler.

He ran on frantically, unable to stop as if his power was locked in the "on" position.

He prayed that he wouldn't do too much damage to the trainyard, but he couldn't stop himself.

Electricity shot from his hands and zapped a bush along the side of the tracks, incinerating it to a crisp.

Sam swallowed, Help! He let out an alarm whistle, Can't Stop! Take Care!

Sam opened his eyes and then promptly shut them again, groaning softly against the light.

"Sandra?" he called, "Kirsten?"

"They are not here," a deep voice said.

Sam shivered a bit, suddenly he felt very alone. He had never been apart from them for very long before. That was when he discovered that he could not move.

He struggled in a panic, straining frantically against the bonds that held him to his bed.

"Sshh...sshh..." a female voice soothed, setting a cool hand on his head.

He shied away, feeling the hated familiar feeling of a glove.

"Relax Sam," she soothed.

"No!" he exclaimed. Figuring that the game was up anyway there was no reason to pretend anymore. He let his power surge. Electricity sparked through his entire frame with in the intent of electrocuting anyone and everyone within range.

The sleeper and the old steamer quickly backed away as Sam filled the air with electricity.

Finally he calmed down a bit, sparking occasionally to, enough for the two to keep a safe distance away.

The wild look in his eyes was enough to warn anyone away, even without the sparks.

Belle set a gentle hand on him and he watched her, frightened.

"Are you calmed down now?" the steamer asked.

Sam nodded slowly and took a great shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I didn't mean to...I just...panicked."

Belle hummed softly to him and he closed his eyes.

"What are you son?" Poppa asked, "You look like a steam engine, but after that lighting display..."

Sam sighed, nearly under Belle's spell now.

"I am an electric steam engine. I look like a steamer, I even create steam but I run on electricity."

"And Sandra and Kristen?"

"My components I guess..." he said, "Can I have them back please?"

He opened his eyes and caught the silent glance between Belle and Poppa.

He sighed and closed his eyes again, "We'll go."

"Go where?" Poppa asked.

"We'll leave. I understand, it's happened before."

"Nobody is going anywhere..." Poppa said.

Sam looked down at the restraints around his wrists and ankles, "You got that right," he muttered.

"What?"

"N-nothing sir," he stammered.

The door flew opened and Sam's coaches tore into the room.

Kirsten came to a stop as Sandra dove onto the bed, throwing her arms around her engine.

Sam reached out a hand, as best he could, to Kirsten. She shyly came over as well.

"My circuits are shot," he said sadly as he sparked again.

Sandra clung to him, ignoring the electricity that was flowing through both of them.

Kirsten looked up at Belle and Poppa bravely, "Why is he tied down?"

"Because last night he nearly electrocuted half the trainyard," Poppa answered, "And nearly scrapped himself in progress."

"Oh no," Sandra gasped, hugging him tighter.

Kirsten pushed her sister aside a bit and moved into hug him protectively.

"What are you going to do us?" Sandra started to ask.

"Moving on again..." Kirsten said sadly.

"No," Poppa said, "As I told Sam before, he's not going anywhere..."

"What does that mean?" Sandra asked softly.

Sam let out a groan and suddenly let loose a thunderbolt. Everyone else in the room ducked as it hit the wall.

"I don't think that was the best thing to do," Kirsten said softly.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Sam said unhappily, "I'm short-circuiting everywhere!"

Kirsten stood up and took a step closer to Poppa.

"Please sir," she said, "He's upset, and that's not helping him. What are you going to do to us?"

"Sam," Poppa said firmly, "Listen to me."

Sam forced himself still and looked up at the engine that held his fate.

"We are not going to make you leave, nor are we going to turn you into scrap," Poppa said, "But I am going to leave you here, as you are, until you calm down enough to be fixed. Once you get your power under control we'll take it from there."

Sam closed his eyes and nodded, "C-can they stay?"

"Of course, but they don't untie you."

Both coaches looked unhappy about that, and neither one looked willing to obey Poppa.

"They won't," Sam said, he looked over at his coaches, "You heard him."

"But-" Sandra started.

"I said no!"

The two ducked their heads, "Yes Sam."

Belle set a hand on Sam's head, "Try and calm down sweetheart," she said gently, "We'll take care of you."

Against his will, Sam relaxed under Belle's touch and tone.

The two sisters showed their teamwork that night after Belle and Poppa had left. Sam had forbidden them to untie him, so they worked as best they could.

Kirsten had been built to maintain Sam's unusual system, and Sandra kept him calm while she drained his power and then went to work.

Finally she got his electrical work stabilized, so he wouldn't erratically let loose thunderbolts or any other unpleasant surprises.

She was sleeping under the blanket and pillow from Sam's bed, exhausted from her efforts.

"It's so frustrating being tied up," Sam commented to Sandra.

"I could untie you," she started.

"No," he said, "We promised."

"You promised," she said with a bit of a pout, "Yeah yeah I know, you means us..."

"Sandra," he said, taking her hand, "Listen to me. There's another electric engine on this line..."

"I know," she said.

"And I don't want to gain the reputation that goes with electrics, because I'm not like that, even though I...well...you know," he continued, "and maybe if I put up with this, maybe I can keep the way they thought of me..."

Sandra sighed, "Sam, you know that you can't go back to the way it was. And you can order me not to tell you that, but you know that it's true."

He looked away from her, "Wait to crush my hopes..." he murmured.

"Oh master Sam, I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to make you upset, but I'm too realistic..."

"Don't call me that," he said automatically, "It's too much of an electric thing."

"But you are an electric!"

"I'm a steamer too! And I'd much rather be one completely! And that you two were normal coaches! Then we...then we wouldn't be in this mess...and...and you could actually stay somewhere..."

Sandra leaned down and gave him a hug, "As long as I'm with you..."

"You're supposed to say that," he said glumly.

"No! I mean yes but no..." she said, "I don't say it because I have to, it's because I want to..."

Sam's eyes widened as she leaned over and kissed him. Then they closed happily.

There was a soft knock on Sam's door.

After a glance at her engine, Kirsten got up and answered it.

"Hi..." Rusty said softly.

"I don't know if he's up for any visitors," she said gently.

"It's alright Kirsten," Sam called in a resigned tone, "He can come in and look..."

"Come in," she said politely.

Rusty came in and stopped, looking down at the engine tied to the bed. It was strange, Sam looked like a steam engine, he never would have believed that his friend was an electric engine.

"You can come closer..." Sam said, "I won't shock you, I promise. In fact, I can't do much of anything right now."

"I'm not supposed to be here," Rusty said softly, "But I wanted to-"

"You wanted to come see the electric-steam engine," Sam supplied.

"I can never tell by that tone of yours if you're being sarcastic or not," Rusty said with a smile.

Sam looked stunned for a second and then he smiled back. "Thanks..." he said softly.

Rusty nodded, "But...as strange as it was, it was nice to see somebody take Electra down."

Sam laughed, and then groaned, "Still a little sore..." He hesitated, "Rusty, did I...did I...before when I lost control?"

Rusty adjusted one of his gloves, "Yes..."

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Rusty said quickly, "You said so yourself, you weren't in control."

"I don't remember much," Sam said, "I remember what Electra did to me, and then it's all a blur."

"You tore through the trainyard and zapped quite a few of us before you crashed..." Rusty said, "And then some of us brought you back here, but you tried to run out again so Poppa decided that we should..."

"...tie me down," Sam finished.

The door opened.

"What don't I rate someone knocking anymore?" Sam asked without opening his eyes.

Then he opened them and saw Poppa. "Sorry sir..." he said softly, "I didn't know that it was you..."

"It's alright son," Poppa said.

Sam eyed the screwdriver in Poppa's hand nervously as the steamer came closer.

"Kirsten said that your window doesn't close all the way, and it rained last night," Poppa said.

"Oh, yeah..." Sam said with an inward sigh of relief as Poppa moved over to fix the window.

"And..." Poppa continued coming over to the bed.

Sam swallowed, "Y-yes sir?"

"I don't want you running all over the trainyard just yet, I still gotta figure out what to do with you..."

Sam hung his head, an interesting feat as he was lying down, "yes sir..."

"Poppa."

"What?"

"Call me Poppa, everyone does, and you're no exception."

"but I..." Sam smiled a bit, "Okay."

Poppa reached over and, much to Sam's surprised, undid the bindings around his ankles, and then his wrists.

Sam pulled his wrists toward him and rubbed them, "Th-thank you s-Poppa."

Poppa nodded, "Now stay inside though."

"I will," Sam said, "I promise...I...thank you."

"For what?" Poppa asked a bit amused.

"For...letting me stay, for taking care of me and my train..."

Poppa reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately, "Well of course I would son."

"I...don't understand," Sam said softly, "I'm...I'm a...an electric steam engine, I'm weird!"

"No. You are Sam, the newest Engine in my trainyard, and I think that you've made a nice addition to my yard, provided you keep that electricity of yours under control."

"You...you mean it?" Sam asked looking up, "We...we don't have to leave?"

"Nope."

Sam stood up and gave Poppa a hug. "Thank you sir!"

"I still can't believe it," Sandra said happily, sitting in Sam's lap.

"I know," he said with a smile, "Poppa's amazing, he...understands."

Kirsten smiled shyly from the doorway.

"Come on in here," Sam said with a grin, calling her over.

"Yes Sir," she said with a smile bouncing over and landing on him and her sister.

"Ooof, I didn't mean it like that," Sam protested happily.

"Hey in there!" Belle called, "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry Belle..." all three called in unison.

"We have somebody to yell at us to go to sleep..." Sandra said with a smile.

"Okay babe, now you're just gettin' scary," Sam said.

Kirsten giggled, "A real home," she said softly.

"Yeah..." Sam said, "a real home."


End file.
